Louis (STH)
Louis is a character in Harvest Moon: Save the Homeland. He is the inventor of the valley and owns his own tool shop. Louis is quiet, but very kind. Once befriended, he will give the player the flute which is used to train your dog. Although he claims he doesn't like exercising, he likes to spend time outdoors when he's not working. He is seen at Maple Lake on his days off, playing the flute or spending time at the cafe. When at the lake, he enjoys feeding birds. He has a crush on Lyla and often becomes nervous when he's around her. He seems to envy her relationship with Parsley, but keeps his feelings hidden. At the end of "The Bluebird" event path, Louis proposes to Lyla. 'Gifts' 'The Bluebird' Befriending Louis To begin this event path, befriend Louis. He is the only character involved in this event path, so it is easy to focus on him early on. He can be found at the Tool Shop each day except for Wednesdays and Saturdays. Louis likes eggs, ores and crops. ---- Obtaining the Flute After you've started to befriend Louis, go to Maple Lake on a Saturday evening anytime after 6pm. If you've befriended Louis enough, there will be a cutscene. Louis is standing at the water's edge playing a flute for the birds. Your character will walk over to Louis, and he will tell you his thoughts about the birds. Shortly after, Gwen will come looking for Louis. She asks him to come and help her with something. Just before Louis leaves, he gives the player a flute. He tells you to practice and hopes that the two of you can play together soon. ---- Feeding the Birds Continue to befriend Louis by giving him gifts each day. After you've worked up his friendship level more, there will be another scene at Maple Lake if the player visits there on a Saturday after 6pm. This time, Louis is seen feeding the birds and asks if you'd like to join him. The two of you feed the birds, and Louis talks about an exotic blue bird that he saw recently. Upon hearing the mention of this blue bird, Woody suddenly appears. He explains that there used to be a lot of those birds living in the valley, but they were hunted nearly to the point of extinction. After Woody leaves, Louis wonders if he really did see this rare bird before leaving. ---- Louis Performs Continue improving Louis' friendship. Once again, for the third time, visit Maple Lake after 6pm on a Saturday. If the previous events have been watched and Louis has a high enough friendship level, another cutscene will trigger. When your character arrives at the lake, he will hear Louis playing his flute. Lyla can be seen hiding behind the trees, listening to Louis play. Your character stands with Lyla and observes Louis playing for awhile. After some time, your character walks out and greets Louis. He feels fairly confident with his playing until Lyla walks out of her hiding spot and compliments Louis on his playing. When she asks to hear him play again, Louis gets stage fright and is unable to play. After Lyla leaves, Louis decides to go home as well. He tells your character that they will play together next time. ---- Practice with the Flute Some time after the previous event, Louis will come to your farm in the morning. He asks if you've been practicing your flute playing and offers to play with you. If you accept his offer, you and Louis will go the lake. If you decline, you can always talk to Louis at any time and play the flute later. Once you and Louis arrive at the lake, directions will be given for the flute playing mini game. You must play the notes correctly by holding down X and pressing the corresponding direction with the notes on the screen: Green = Up Blue = Down Pink = Left Red = Right There is very little room for error during this mini game, but you can replay as many times as you would like until you get it right. If you've played well (only missing 5-10 notes), the bluebird will show up! As it flies away, it drops a feather. Louis picks up the feather and excitedly explains that he has found a way to save the valley before rushing off. ---- Saving the Valley If you speak to Louis after the last event, he will explain that he mailed the blue bird's feather along with a letter in order to see if the species was indeed endangered. For the next few weeks, it's just a matter of waiting to hear word back. Keep visiting the Maple Lake area until the final cutscene. You will be playing your flute when Louis appears and explains that the valley is going to be saved! The bluebird is indeed an endangered species, and so the valley will be preserved for the bird's sake. Lyla suddenly appears and asks that Louis play for her again. This time, the both of you play together as the birds happily fly around. The screen fades and the credits roll. After the credits, your character and Louis are seen talking about the blue feather as a marriage proposal. Lyla strolls along and explains the reason that the feathers are used as a proposal and explains the history of the "Bluebird of Happiness". Louis shows your character the blue feather that he purchased in the city and works up the courage to present it to Lyla. 'The Azure Swallowtail' The Mysterious Butterfly Start by befriending Kurt. When his friendship has increased enough, a cut scene will happen when your character visits the carpenter's. Kurt will talk to you about a rare butterfly called the Azure Swallowtail. It hasn't been seen in the valley for a long time, but Kurt would like to look for it. If the butterfly can be found around here, then maybe the valley will be able to thrive as a nature preserve. Kurt says that Woody told him that the butterflies are only attracted to blue flowers which haven't been seen in the valley for a long time. The Harvest Goddess and Harvest Sprites show up, and the Harvest Goddess thinks it's a good idea to try and learn more about the flowers. She suggests finding somebody who knows a lot about flowers. If you're not sure about who to speak with, you can go and speak to the Harvest Goddess for a hint. ---- Speak to Lyla and Parsley Go speak to Lyla at her flower shop. Lyla will explain that the only blue flower she's heard of is a very delicate flower and only grows high in the mountains. Other than that, however, she doesn't know much about it. She says that she'll try and find out more information for you. Find Parsley and speak to him. If his friendship is high enough, he will tell you that he's interested in doing some research about this, and will get back to you with any findings. If you're not able to speak with Lyla and Parlsey, your friendship with them is most likely not high enough. Keep giving them gifts until you're able to find out infomration about the flower. ---- Updates from Lyla and Parsley After speaking with Lyla and Parsley, they will come to your home in the morning in about a week's time if the weather is sunny. They've brought good news about the flower! Lyla says that she and Parsley worked together to gather more information about the mysterious blue flower. Parsley says that he's heard about a rare flower called the Blue Mister Flower that only grows high in the mountains. Although he's not sure if the flower would grow in the valley, he's going to try and find the seeds anyways. Parsley and Lyla will return again when they've found out more information. ---- The Camera After you get your first visit from Parsley and Lyla, stop by the tool shop to see a cut scene between Louis and Lyla. Louis has invented a camera so that he can take a photo of the Azure Swallowtail when it (hopefully) eventually shows up. They both hope that the butterfly will show up. ---- Flower Seeds After you've spoken to both Lyla and Parsley about the Blue Mist flower seeds, they will both come and visit you again about a week after their first visit. This event will not trigger in rainy weather. Parsley will present you with a bag of Blue Mist Flower seeds and tell you how to care for them so that they will grow. After giving you the seeds, he leaves. To plant the seeds, go to the Goddess' Lake. There is a single dirt plot that you can find by crossing the river, and this is where you want to plant the seeds. You must water this plant every day, and it will take about 9 days to grow to full term. The flower will not be able to grow in the Fall, so make sure not to plant it too late into Summer! ---- In Full Bloom Once the flower is fully grown, visit the Goddess Pond to go and see it. When you arrive, Parsley will find you and congratulate you. He never thought that the flower would actually grow! He announces that he's leaving the valley to move on to bigger and better things. He thanks you for all that you've done and leaves. You will not be able to see Parsley again until you finish the quest line and start a new playthrough. ---- The Azure Swallowtail Now that the flower is in full bloom, you must wait for the Azure Swallowtail to appear. Check up on the flower every day. After approximately three days, the Azure Swallowtail will show up in a cut scene. The cut scene will only trigger if the weather is nice. You'll see Lyla and Louis arrive to see the butterfly. Louis will snap a picture of Lyla and the butterfly just in time before it flies away. He tells you that he will send the photo in and wait to hear word back. If you visit the Goddess Pond in the evening after 6PM before the butterfly shows, you'll see the Goddess and the Harvest Sprites admiring the flower. ---- The Valley Is Saved Wait about a week after the Azure Swallowtail was sighted. During this time, the Blue Mist Flower will die, but there is nothing that can be done it, and it will not negatively affect the event path. Go to the Goddess Pond in the evening during nice weather for a cut scene where you will see Lyla picking the seeds from the flower. She explains that the seeds can be sold so that they more Blue Mist Flowers can be grown. Louis arrives on the scene and happily announces that the valley is saved and will now be turned into a nature preserve due to the picture of the Azure Swallowtail being published. Category:Harvest Moon: Save the Homeland Category:Harvest Moon: Save the Homeland NPCs